lotr_mod_unofficial_serverfandomcom-20200215-history
Avari Elves
Avari Elves Land * The Avari Elves Claim all of the Rhun Forest next to the Red Mountains. * Red outline it the border * White dots represents Kingdoms, Outposts, Towers, Etc. History People * Ruler - The Ruler of the Avari is Eol (_NoahBear_). Eol is the first dark elf to wander the land and forge the Dark Galvorn ingot. He forged this piece using the Dwarven Forge bringing it back to Lorien where he then created the mysterious Dark Armor... Galvorn . Only comes out when the moon is fully above. FB: Noahbear.Minecraft Skype: Noahu12 Joining * The requirement to join is to have a +150 alignment with both the Woodland Elves and the Lothlorien Elves. * Players who are wanting to join must Ask Eol, for you will be interviewed. { Warning } - May be denied * Beginners will be given the title Avari Elf as well a tour, armor, and a duty. * Beginners can also choose their Elven Race they want to increase alignment on ( Woodland '''or Lorien ) * Once a player has reached this goal he can rank up by increasing his alignment in the military, however non-military can choose between the given beginner ranks. * Military Ranks will be given based off your skills on the battlefield. Allies / Enemies / Truces Peaceful Faction Ranks - Requirements * Highest - '''Ruler/Smith Of the Avari * General * Recruiter * Sheriff -Rank that will only be given By the King or Council * Avari Warrior '{ Only given by King } These are the greatest Avarian Soldiers who show their bravery ont the Battlefield. Only the King can give this title in which a great ceremony will be thrown. * '''Avari Guard '{+1000 Reward: Either Woodland/Lorien Shield} Great Knights of the Avarian Army! * 'Avari Archer '{+750} The most skilled Archers in Middle Earth! * 'Avari Recruit '{+500 and Mod approval} The grunts of the Avarian elves Army! -Avari Military Ranks {+500} * Lowest - '''Avari Elf - either ( Farmer, Tavern Owner, Trader ') -Beginner Rank {+150 alignment w Woodland and Lorien Elves} Correct Apparel and Weapons For Ranks Rules * King has power over Everyone in the Faction. This is an Monarchy Faction, not a Democracy. What he says will be done. ''{ punishment: try it and see what happens } * Do not Kill an Avari Kin - Want peace not war. If a crime was committed the council will investigate. { punishment: Fined, probation, kicked/banned } * Do not build within 200 blocks of the main build without permission. { punishment: Fined 1000 coins and removal of build, failure to do this will lead to being kicked } * Do not start or provoke war. { punishment: Kicked & Banned or Fined } '''{ Failure to follow these rules the council will deside your fate, NOT the citizens } Most importantly make sure you enjoy the server, grow a farm, start a family, and enjoy. More info * Got a Idea for the Faction? Make sure you tell Eol what ya got! * Want to join the Avari Military? Ask the Fac Mods and they will Recruit you! * Need the King of Mod of the faction? msg them on Their Facebook. * Want your build on the map? The Mods of the Fac will absolutly add it. * Want to join/help in anothers war? make sure you choose the right side and if not sure ask an Mod of the Fac.